The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Sleep apnea is a common disorder in which a person experiences one or more breathing disruptions while sleeping. Those disruptions may include one or more pauses and/or one or more shallow breaths. Breathing pauses may last from a few seconds to minutes, and may occur 30 times or more in any given hour. A common type of sleep apnea is obstructive sleep apnea in which a person's airway collapses or becomes blocked during sleep. This collapse/blockage causes the breathing disruption. Sleep apnea is a dangerous sleep disorder that can cause negative health consequences when left untreated.
Positive airway pressure treatment (PAPT), of which continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) is an example, is a treatment modality that uses mild positive air pressure to open the breathing airways. In addition to CPAP, other types of continuous positive airway pressure treatment include Bilevel Positive Airway Pressure (BIPAP) and variable positive airway pressure (VPAP). PAPT typically is used by people who have breathing disruptions, such as sleep apnea. PAPT treatment involves use of a PAPT treatment system, which has three main parts: 1) a mask or other device that fits over the nose or the nose and mouth; 2) a motor that blows air; and 3) a tube that connects the mask to the motor. The blowing air generates the positive air pressure that keeps the airways open during sleeping.
While wearing a PAPT device that applies positive pressure to a patient, the pressure interferes with speech and other vocalizations during treatment. Temporarily suspending treatment, such as by turning off the device or removing the mask to enable the patient to be clearly understood, is undesirable for a number of reasons. One reason it is undesirable to turn off the machine is that doing so can reset a treatment profile being used for the patient. A reason it is undesirable to remove the mask temporarily is because it can be a challenging/time-consuming task to properly seat and adjust the mask for proper operation and comfort. A patient will typically elect to continue treatment while participating in certain types of verbal exchanges (e.g., expression of “good night” wishes to a partner, children, or others nearby). The difficulty of speaking and frustrations of the possibility of not being clearly understood while wearing a conventional mask during treatment is undesirable.
What is needed is a system and method for improving speech during positive airway pressure treatment.